The Heroes of a New Age
by DragonMasterBlue
Summary: Danny Phantom was enjoying a peaceful day in Amity Park that is until strange creatures come out of nowhere and start causing chaos around the world. Danny Phantom will have to team up with the Teen Titans and figure out how to stop these monsters and save the world. Soon Danny will realize that he has a bigger destiny than he could ever imagine.
1. prologue

**The Ghost Zone 1000 years in the past  
  
** In Clockwork's tower there stood a mysterious figure. He was wearing an old black and green cloak and the only part of his face you could see was his eyes which were light blue eyes that held authority and power.

"Why hello great king, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You already know why I am here time lord or are you losing your touch already?"

"Yes I know why you have come here, but as you can see right now, Pariah Dark is fighting the ancient guardians of the ghost zone."

"A foolish ruler such as himself does not deserve to be a leader! I wonder why it took so long for the ancient guardians to dethrone him."

"All is as it should be my friend, now I believe it is time for you to give me something."

"You know what to do with this Clockwork and I expect everything to be ready for when I return to this world."

Clockwork reached out and grabbed the small ring from his strange visitor.

"I will keep this safe until the time for which it is needed."

The mysterious figure nodded his head then he disappeared in a flash of light.

"The trials ahead will not be an easy one, when the time comes the world will face a new dark age."

Clockwork floated near his monitors watching events play out, six teens were battling an army of dark creatures in a ruined city.

* * *

 **Authors note: I have been** **editing this chapter to make it more understandable. Right now I am working on this story, getting helpful ideas from some cool people. Anyway I hope you have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Amity Park**

Danny Phantom was flying around Amity Park doing his usual routine, as he was passing by Casper High he heard the Box Ghost doing what he does best.

"I was wondering when he would show up its been getting really dull around here for the past few days." said Danny.

Danny then flew down and confronted the Box Ghost.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" yelled the Box Ghost.

"Hey box man up to the same old stuff huh." said Danny.

The Box Ghost turned around and threw a box at Danny all the while saying the usual stuff Danny has heard a thousand times over. Danny grabbed the fenton thermos and uncapped it, the Box Ghost saw this and started to fly away into Casper High. All the students of Casper High was cheering when they saw Danny fly past them.

"Danny the ghost went into the cafeteria" said Dash.

Danny flew into the cafeteria to see the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady waiting for him.

"I see so you decided to do the team up thing huh, well sorry to tell ya but that ain't gonna work" said Danny.

Danny smiled and charged up his ghost ray, the Lunch Lady summoned all the meat around Casper High and the Box Ghost was behind the Lunch Lady with his boxes.

 **Fenton Works 1 Hour Later**

After the fight with the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady Danny went back home and put them back into the ghost zone, once he was done with that he called Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guys wanna go hangout at the Nasty Burger?" asked Danny.

"Sure" said Sam and Tucker.

"I will meet you guys there then see ya soon" said Danny.

Danny turned into his ghost form and was about to leave but before he could he heard his parents call his name.

"Hey Danny could you come down here for a minute" said Jack and Maddie.

Danny phased through the ground and entered the lab.

"What's up?" said Danny with a wondering look on his face.

"Your mother and I want to show you something!" smiled Jack.

"What did you want to show me?" asked Danny.

Maddie opened a box and inside it was a pair of gauntlets.

"These are the Fenton Thermos Gauntlets now you won't lose the Fenton Thermos if a ghost knocks it out of your hand." beamed Maddie.

"Wow they look great!" smiled Danny.

Danny put on the Fenton Thermos Gauntlets then he started to pose with them.

"Were also making a new suit but it will take some time before it's done" said Jack.

"It will be super durable and have built in communicator, it will also have it's own power supply so when your ruining low on ecto energy you can use the suit's energy" said Maddie happily.

"Wow can't wait to try it out once it's done, anyway I gotta go meet Sam and Tucker I will see you later" said Danny with a hurried expression.

Danny flew up and outside of Fenton Works while his parents continued to work. As Danny was heading towards the Nasty Burger he got a weird feeling like he was being watched by some unknown presence. Danny figured it was just his imagination after all he knows that lots of people has had a feeling of being watched before so this shouldn't be any different. A few minutes passed by and Danny had arrived at the Nasty Burger, he saw that his friends were already inside so he phased in and sat down right next to them.

"So Danny catch any ghosts today?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady tried to do the team up thing on me and as you can imagine it didn't work out for them" yawned Danny.

"I noticed that in the past few weeks the only ghosts you have been catching are the lower leveled ones, why do you think that is?" asked Sam.

"I guess the other ghosts are taking a break or something either way I can't complain" smiled Danny as he put his hand around Sams shoulder.

A waiter came over to take Danny and his friends order. Danny ordered a mighty meaty burger with a side of fries, Sam ordered a veggie burger with a side of salad dressing and Tucker ordered three mega mighty meaty burgers with a side of strawberry sundae. As the waiter leaved to get their order ready Danny felt like something was off so he looked around the Nasty Burger to see if anything was out of place. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for the most part, the only thing that was different was that there were some new people working at the Nasty Burger.

"Hey it's Danny Phantom! lets get an interview" said a reporter.

"Well here comes the paparazzi again" said Tucker.

 **The Ghost Zone/Walker's Prison**

There are many ghosts imprisoned within Walker's Prison, some for petty reasons and others for serious crimes. The guards were always on duty never taking a break from their work, but because they were always working some of the guards had the tendency to slack off every now and then. The prisoners would take advantage of this and either try to escape or make shady deals with one another. Walker was aware of this so he was always thinking of new ways to improve security but today was different, he had heard a rumor that something dark was causing ghosts to go into hiding but of course Walker was skeptical at first but when some of his patrollers went missing he started to take the matter more seriously.

"Alright listen up it's time to find out what's really happening out there that's causing ghosts and more importantly me trouble." Walker said with frustration.

Walker had gathered up a squad of his goons and made preparations to leave and as he was doing so he left his second in command in charge of the prison until he got back.

"Sir if I may ask what could possibly have caused this?" asked Bullet.

"That right there is a good question and I am about to find out and make sure it won't ever be a problem again." said Walker with a scowl.

 **Amity Park/Sams House**

After Danny was done talking to the press he Sam and Tucker went to Sams house to have a movie marathon. They all picked a movie to watch, Danny picked the new Star Wars movie, Tucker picked Avengers and Sam picked Freddy vs Jason vs Ash. After a few hours Danny got a call from his sister Jazz and she told him that she would be coming over to hangout with them in a few minutes.

"Jazz will be here soon." said Danny.

"Good to know, hey Danny I have been meaning to ask you something." said Tucker.

"What is it you wanted to ask?" said Danny.

"Have you gotten any calls from other superheros yet?" asked Tucker with a curious look.

"Well I got some letters from some other superheros but I haven't received any calls." said Danny.

Danny got up from the chair he was sitting on and he pulled out a letter and gave it to Sam she read the letter and then gave it to Tucker.

"It is good to know that more superheros are starting to acknowledge you now." smiled Sam.

"Well saving the world certainly helps with that." said Danny with a grin.

Danny sat back down next to Sam and then he gave her a kiss.

"It is pretty awesome that Robin leader of the teen titans is planning on coming here! when were you planning on telling us?" asked Tucker with excitement.

"Well I was planning on telling you guys after our movie marathon but now was a good time." said Danny in a casual manner.

The doorbell rang and Tucker got up and went to open the door.

"Hey Jazz glad you could join us." said Tucker.

"I would have been here sooner but I had to finish up some assignments I was working on." said Jazz.

They all then went back to watching their movies while eating popcorn and drinking sodas.

 **The Ghost Zone/A** **bandoned Castle**

In the shadows of this ruined castle there stands an ominous dark figure gazing into a crystal ball it holds within its hands. The dark figure cracks a smile as it watches Walker and his goons getting closer to his "allies" hideout and it knows that once Walker gets there then it is only a matter of time before all hell breaks loose. The dark figure then puts the crystal ball away into its black cloak and flies out of the castle and is headed towards Walkers Prison.

"I can't wait to see the faces of these little heroes turn into fear, it will be most pleasing indeed." said the dark figure as it laughs a demonic laugh.

* * *

 **Dragon** **Master Blue** : Well that took awhile for me to post this chapter huh, to those of you who have been waiting for this for sooo long let me tell you that I didn't intend for it to take as long as it did. There are multiple reasons for this and a few of those reasons I won't go into detail about as those are personal but basically a lot of things happened one after another and it sorta caused a lack of motivation. But don't worry I can assure you that I do plan on continuing this story all I really ask is for you all to be patient. Another thing I want to inform you all about is that I will be making updates on my profile and it will show the status of my stories and when I complete a story I will label them as completed and the previous updates about that story will be gone. Now that I have that out of the way let me know what you think of this chapter and feel free to give out suggestions/ideas on what I could do for future chapters/stories and I will take them into consideration.


	3. Chapter 2

**Jump City/Titans Tower**

The teen titans were all chilling out and minding their own business, Robin was in the training room working out, Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games, Starfire was playing with Silkie and Raven was in her room meditating. During these past few days Raven felt uneasy and she didn't know why so she decided to meditate on it and see if that would help her understand why she was feeling this way.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" said Raven in a calm voice.

Raven said her chant over and over while sitting in her meditative pose. She soon began to feel cold all around her and she also felt a strange power emanating from somewhere but she couldn't excatly locate it yet. Raven then heard the titan alarm ringing so she got up and walked into the living room to see what was the trouble.

"There is a break in at the museum." said Robin.

"Who is the bad guy we are taking down this time?" asked Beastboy.

"Don't know yet but we are going to find out, Titans Go!" said Robin.

Raven had wanted to talk with Robin about what she was sensing but figured it would be best to tell him after they are done with the break in. She flew outside with Starfire while Beastboy and Cyborg went in the T-Car and Robin rode on his motorcycle. The titans soon arrived at the museum and it didn't take them long to notice the big gaping hole where the front doors were suppose to be. They entered the museum and saw that it was the H.I.V.E Five, Gizmo, Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd (Kid wicked), Mammoth and See-More.

"Well we haven't seen ya'll in a while I guess your ready for a beat down." said Cyborg as he was perparing his sonic canon.

"It's the snot rag titans!" yelled Gizmo.

"Let's crush those losers!" yelled Mammoth.

The titans began to fight the H.I.V.E Five. Starfire was fighting Mammoth, Beastboy was fighting Billy Numerous, Robin was fighting See-More, Cyborg was fighting Gizmo and Raven was fighting Kyd Wykkyd. The fight was going well for the titans, Robin had quickly deafted See-More and went to help Beastboy fight Billy Numerous. Cyborg was blasting away all of Gizmos rockets and explosives, Starfire was flying around Mammoth shoting starbolts while Mammoth tried to throw objects at her. Raven and Kyd Wykkyd were at first fighting hand to hand combat but they were pretty even in that regard so Kyd Wykkyd began teleporting and tried to use his stealth to his advantage but Raven would counter all of his attempts at a sneak attack. Gizmo had noticed that the fight was going bad for them so he used his backpack to send out a signal and soon a bunch of robots came crashing in from the roof. These robots used to be some of Slades bots but they were abandoned at an old hideout of Slades. Gizmo by chance found them and fixed them while also reprogramming their hard drives.

"What are you gonna do now chumps." said Gizmo with a smuge grin.

Robin looked at Cyborg and gave him a nod. Cyborg had quickly typed something on his arm and his arm canon turned into a satellite dish.

"Been waiting to try this one out!" said Cyborg with a smile on his face.

Cyborg sent out a transmission wave that disabled all of the robots one by one. Gizmo and the rest of the H.I.V.E knew they were beaten so they tried to escape with smoke pellets. The titans began to chase after them soon after they had thrown down the pellets and it didn't take long for the titans to catch up with the H.I.V.E in a old allyway.

"There is nowhere left to run, please give up now." said Starfire.

Before anyone could do any thing else they all heard a loud deep growl that sounded sick.

"Umm what the heck was that sound!" said Beastboy with a concerned look.

Then suddenly a black mass of inky shadow came bubbling up from the ground. It looked like a wolf with bat wings and it had a snake for a tail and one of its eyes was a cat like eye and the other one was a human eye that glowed a deep red with a mixture of purple in it. The titans and the H.I.V.E looked at the strange thing in front of them and wondered what the heck it was. It looked at everyone while sniffing the air and when it set its sights on Raven it had a weird smile appear on its face. It soon charged at the titans and as it was doing so the H.I.V.E used this opportunity to escape. Starfire tried to blast it with her starbolts but it would pass right through it, Robin threw down some light charges in an attempt to blind it but it only stopped for a second before resuming. Cyborg tried to punch it but it bit down on his arm leaving it totally destroyed. Beastboy turned into a T-Rex and ran full force at the creature but it simply jumped up into the air and over Beastboy. Out of all the titans Ravens powers seemed to work best against the creature as Raven has grabbed hold of it and it hasn't escaped from her grasp yet.

"Raven do you have any idea what this thing could be?" asked Robin.

"I am not sure but I do sense demonic energy coming from it so it could be a type of demon." said Raven.

In the blink of an eye the creature blew up much to the surprise of the titans. The only thing that was left of it was its human eye and some black substance around it.

"Why did the creature blow up?" asked Starfire.

"It could be for any number of reasons." said Robin.

"Dude this is just freaky like where did this thing even come from?!" said Beastboy with a worried look on his face.

"I might be able to find something in one of my books." said Raven.

"Well while your doing that I am going to fix my arm and analyze whats left of it and see if I can find any thing out." said Cyborg.

When the titans got back to titans tower Raven went into her room and began looking for any book that will help explain what that creature was. Cyborg went into his room to analyze the eye and substance that was left behind. Beastboy started playing some video games to take his mind off of the creature they had faced. Starfire began to cook a meal for the rest of the titans to help lighten the mood and Robin was on the computer searching up types of demons and looking at pictures of them.

 **Ghost Zone/Clockworks Tower**

Clockwork was looking at one of his moniters observing the teen titans after they had the encounter with the demon. He was then interrupted by two of the observants who had a look of worry on their faces.

"Clockwork this new threat to our world is begining to damage the timeline!" said Observant 1.

"You must put an end to this before it gets out of hand." said Observant 2.

"I am fully aware of what our enemy is doing and if I were to make any big moves he would simply get away and change the outcome of the future even more." said Clockwork in a calm voice.

"Well something has to be done soon Clockwork." said both Observants in unison.

"Trust me I know what I am doing, when the time is right I will act but not before then." said Clockwork.

The two observants looked at eachother then left without a word. Clockwork floated over to his moniters and waved his staff changing the moniters image to that of amity park were he watched Danny and his friends sleeping in the theatre room in Sams house. He knew that Danny was having a bad dream right now and he also knows the reason behind it. Clockwork sighed as he snapped his fingers and a old looking book appeared in his hand.

 **Dannys Dream**

Danny was in his ghost form flying around amity park but what he noticed was that the sky was that of the ghost zone and some of the buildings were old and torn apart. Danny didn't know what was going on so he flew towards his house and saw that half of it was destroyed. He began calling for his family and friends but there was no answer only a dead silence. Danny then phased into the basement and oddly enough the basement lab was completly normal. The only thing out of place was that there was a small red box sitting in the middle of the ghost portal. Danny walked towards the box and picked it up all the while wondering what was inside it. He then opened it and saw that there was a piece of paper with the words Despair Awakens in purple ink. Danny grabbed the piece of paper to see if there was more on it and as soon as he did he felt a surge of sadness flow into him. Before he could do anything else Danny heard wispers inside his head speaking to him with a creepy undertone.

 _"Shadows cast upon the world by he who begs for peace but finds only despair."_ said a soft female voice.

 _"Life and death be as one when peace is gone."_ said a raspy male voice.

 _"Time will fade and that is fate."_ said a childlike voice.

Danny couldn't understand what was happening as the voices in his head grew louder. Danny grabbed his head and yelled for the voices to stop. The voices went silent after that and left an eerie feeling all around Danny. Then a shadowy figure showed up right behind Danny. The figure was tall and it had crimson red eyes that swirled with darkness. Danny turned and looked at it and froze for a moment as the figure was smiling a happy smile that seemed out of place on it. The shadowy figure reached out its hand and pointed at Danny with a sadistice look on its face.

"It will be sooo much fun seeing you face all the chaos that is soon to come, I can't wait to watch you scream with agony!" said the figure as it speaked with two voices.

"What the heck is going on?! Who are you?!" said Danny as he had a look of uncertainty.

The shadowy figure laughed a creapy laugh then vanished into a cloud of black smoke. Soon Dannys entire surroundings were starting to shake as the walls the floor and ceiling were all coming apart. Danny then shot up right as he woke up from his dream. He looked around and saw that the others had fallen asleep as well. Danny put his hand on his head and began to think about the dream he just had. Danny wished that it was just a crazy bad dream but he had a feeling that it wasn't so simple as that. 

* * *

Dragon Master Blue: I am going to try to get more of these out sooner but it depends on circumstances which I am sure most of you understand that. I will be updating my profile every once in a while but again it depends on circumstances on whether or not it will be sooner or later. With all that being said I hope you enjoy and stick around for the next chapter.


End file.
